


Sunday Kind of Love

by Katiemcgrathisaseriesregular



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara feels bad about it, Lena is sore, Morning After, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemcgrathisaseriesregular/pseuds/Katiemcgrathisaseriesregular
Summary: A morning-after scene with our favorite wives.Rated M because of one sentence.





	Sunday Kind of Love

Lena wakes to a sore back and full heart.

She can see that the sun has barely begun to rise when she opens her eyes to look towards the window whose curtains they never close. (And why would they close them? They’re on the 40th floor with no tall buildings nearby, and Lena leaves for work before the sun is all the way up. Besides, Kara likes soaking up the rays of natural light in the apartment.)

For a moment, she thinks she might have overslept or forgot to set her alarm before her brain starts to catch up to its woken state and reminds her _Sunday, no work today_. Lena reaches her hands up to rub at her eyes, which is when she notices _okay, yeah ouch,_ her back is really quite sore and _how did it get like that?_

Rolling over to face the other side of the bed, a smile grows on her face when she is met with an absolute matted mess of blonde hair on the pillow next to her, barely visible pink lips peeking out from underneath. The lips are parted and exhaling deep and even breaths, belonging to a warm body that will still be asleep for the near foreseeable future. 

Lena smirks upon seeing the state of her wife-her indestructible, powerful, beautiful wife. _Ah, yes. That’s why her back smarts so much_. Kara looks thoroughly devoured and absolutely wrecked, even asleep and after their lovemaking session ended around- Lena turns her head to look at the clock- seven hours ago. 

Lena uses her hand to brush the tangled mess of hair away from her sleeping wife’s face, smile softening as Kara’s mouth twitches at the contact. She maps her eyes over the blonde’s face, committing to memory each freckle as if she doesn’t do this every time they’re together. When she realizes the weight of her gaze is not enough to wake the Kryptonian, she decides that she really needs some coffee. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lena sits up in bed and swings her legs over the side, letting the covers fall around her bare torso. Her nipples harden at the chill in the apartment and sudden lack of her other-worldly space heater, and she realizes that _wow, her nipples are tender too_. Standing, she walks to the dresser to retrieve some underwear and a t-shirt but stops at the full-length mirror to assess the damage.

She supposes she expected worse, considering the state Kara is in. There are bruises here and there on her torso, some more on her inner thighs, all placed with loving precision by her wife’s mouth. She pauses her evaluation upon catching sight of the new harness and toy they tried out last night laying on the ground at the foot of the bed behind her. Lena’s entire body flushes as memories of last night-Kara taking her from behind, hands holding her hair back, trying not to lose control of her strength- rush back to her upon seeing the item responsible for some of her aching muscles. 

Grabbing some clothing, Lena leaves the bedroom and her sleeping wife and heads to the kitchen. She sets the coffee pot and goes about finding some ibuprofen. 

When she returns to their room twenty minutes later, nursing her second mug and with a book in her hand, Lena finds that Kara has somehow managed to spread across the entirety of their California King sized mattress. Walking to her side of the bed, she struggles to move the dead weight that is a sleeping Kryptonian’s arm so that she can reenter the soft warmth under the duvet. She settles against the headboard with her knees drawn up and book resting against them, sipping her coffee, free hand running over her lover’s back, only pausing her movements when she has to turn a page. 

As the minutes pass and turn into an hour and the sun rises higher into the sky, Kara begins to show signs of waking. It starts with mumbled words in the alien’s native tongue (Lena is able to make out the words _‘sleep’_ and _‘lamp’_ ), followed by twitching fingers near Lena’s legs. Eventually, blue eyes open to the world, and after the initial haziness that comes with waking clears, a bright happiness fills them upon seeing her favorite person. 

Lena imagines her own eyes look about the same. 

“Good morning, love.” Lena whispers, resuming the gentle caressing with her fingertips on Kara’s bare shoulder blades.

“Mmm… g’morning,” Kara croaks out, eyes closed again, “w’time is it?”

“About seven thirty.”

Kara responds with a dramatic groan, burying her face in the pillow. 

Lena smiles down at her, “You can go back to sleep, you know. It’s Sunday and we have nothing to do until lunch with Alex later.”

Kara moves enough to look at Lena with one eye, “But you’re awake!” she whines, fully turns her head to pout at her wife, “come over here and cuddle with me.”

Lena, being known for her strong will and unwavering resolve, places her book on the nightstand and gingerly crawls under the covers into the hero’s waiting arms without any hesitation.

“Careful,” she warns, “I’m a little sore from last night.”

She feels Kara stiffen immediately at her words. “You’re not hurt, are you?” the blonde asks, pulling away and tossing back the comforter to look at Lena.

“Only my pride upon realizing I need to work out more.” Lena laughs as Kara runs her hands up the outside of her thigh, warily eying the bruises she left. “Really though, don’t feel bad about it,” she tries. Kara still looks guilty and unconvinced, so she moves onto a different tactic. “You can kiss them better if you want,” she says with a smirk, catching Kara’s eye.

So, Kara does.

She kisses every hickey.

That bruise on Lena’s knee from running into the coffee table while slightly tipsy off wine.

The mosquito bite on her left arm from when they were sitting on the balcony as the sun went down.

The callus on her ring finger from how she holds her pencil incorrectly when she’s quickly taking notes.

The scar under her eyebrow from a lab accident in college.

The freckles on her shoulders from her pale complexion being out in the sun too long.

The mole on her neck that she was born with and is one of Kara’s favorite pieces of skin.

Each breast as an apology for being rough with them last night.

And finally, Kara kisses her mouth. She kisses Lena’s lips ever-so-gently, as she did the rest of her body, and it’s Lena’s soul that finds truth in the words “kissing it better”.

Lena gets lost in the feeling of her wife, not expecting the morning to have taken such a sentimental turn, slightly choked up at the gentle attention Kara is giving her.

Until Kara pulls back with a grimace and a, “Gross, you taste like coffee,” before breaking into a cheeky smile.

That’s when Lena rolls her eyes and pulls the love of her life in for a much deeper kiss, glad that she already took ibuprofen, because she’ll definitely be sore once she’s done with this goof.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...I'm not very happy with this. It was super cute in my head, but the words just wouldn't translate to the page. Everyone was so incredibly nice with my other work, which was my first one ever, so I thought I might as well post this one too. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at katiemcgrathisaseriesregular, sometimes I'm funny. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
